ACCORDS AMIABLES
by nathdawn
Summary: Vacances sur une île estivale. Reposantes? Pas sûr... Attention, rating M Pour langage (ce sont des pirates!) et sexe (pirates!). Et Zoro et Sanji évidemment! Attention, Lemon donc pas pour les enfants!
1. Chapter 1

ACCORDS AMIABLES

Premier jour

« Allez les gars, on se bouge! », hurlait Nami depuis le pont du Sunny, impatiente de descendre à terre. Deux semaines complètes sans quitter le bord et son agitation habituelle, ça faisait long, très long même.

Enfin, pas pour tout le monde, après tout, quand on avait de l'occupation, les jours semblaient ne pas compter assez d'heures et ceci pour un certain épéiste et un mignon cuisinier.

D'ailleurs, Sanji commençait à fatiguer sérieusement. Non, ce n'était pas cela, le mot n'était pas assez fort; il était flagada, vanné, éreinté. Cuisiner pour un capitaine à l'estomac élastique consistait à préparer trois repas, les goûters, les en-cas, les cocktails de ces dames et avec tout ceci un monceau de vaisselle car Sanji avait des principes: jolie porcelaine pour chaque plat, les couverts assortis et toute une batterie de cuisine qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie certains restaurants. Et les quelques heures où il aurait enfin pu dormir lorsqu'il n'était pas de garde, une certaine algue verte se collait à lui, le titillait et arrivait à l'exciter même quand, quelques minutes plus tôt, il pensait pouvoir s'endormir sur une planche à clous. Ah, cet homme lui faisait un tel effet qu'il n'avait encore jusque-là pas réussi à lui dire non une seule fois;

« Dégage Marimo!, grognait le blond quand il sentait son corps brûlant se jeter sur lui sans aucun égard.

- T'as qu'à dormir, je m'en fous», susurrait le bretteur dans son oreille.

Sanji entrouvrait son œil et apercevait ce sourire en coin, cet air suffisant de prédateur qui disait à lui tout seul « peu importe, je fais ce que je veux quand je veux. Je prends! » Et là le cuisinier reprenait du poil de la bête comme lors de leurs disputes qui rythmaient la vie du bateau, et se faisait violence. Tout plutôt que laisser croire à cette pelouse décérébrée qu'elle dirigeait tout. Et en plus, Sanji devait bien le reconnaître (mais pas à voix haute, ça va pas non?!) que cet imbécile, ce petit pois, ce géant vert lui faisait un effet bœuf! Eh oui, la testostérone a ses raisons que la raison ignore et refuser pour un peu de sommeil une partie de jambes en l'air comme il n'en avait jamais connue, ben ça ne se faisait pas! C'était comme dire qu'All Blue n'existait pas, arrêter de chercher et rentrer chez soi! Alors non, il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas, des choses qu'on ne peut pas imaginer abandonner. Et Sanji ne pouvait pas dire non à Zoro.

Si bien que les journées se déroulaient entre sexe, douche, sexe (parfois en même temps, histoire de gagner du temps), cuisine, tour de garde (sexe sous les étoiles) et ainsi de suite. Plus les pauses cigarettes, mais ça, c'était nettement moins fatiguant. Et a-t-on entendu une seule fois Sanji se plaindre? Eh bien non, il faisait avec, car il ne pouvait plus faire sans!

Bon, bien des fois, dès qu'il était seul dans sa cuisine, il s'écroulait sur le premier siège venu.

« Bordel, je suis crevé! Il va finir par avoir ma peau cet enfoiré de Marimo! Et pour ça, cet abruti n'aura même pas besoin de se servir de l'un de ses sabres, oui enfin… bien que des fois, je pourrais associer son sexe à une arme parce que… Arr! Mais putain! C'est pas possible, j'arrive même plus à penser sans dévier… C'est la fatigue… oui, c'est cela, la fatigue… ».

Et le cuisinier se tenait la tête dans les mains en tentant de calmer son cœur qui s'affolait.

Bref, tout ceci pour expliquer que Sanji était heureux d'accoster sur une île dotée de commerces en tous genres.

- Faire la cuisine? Pas la peine, y'a des restaurants!

- Monter la garde? Qui oserait voler un bateau pirate avec l'étendard du chapeau de paille?

- Se battre? Pourquoi pas, de temps en temps, histoire de se maintenir en forme.

- Dormir? Ah oui, dans un bon lit moelleux dans un hôtel pas trop miteux.

- Sexe? Évidement! On aura tellement de temps pour ça!

ooOOoo

« ZOROOOO! SANJIIII! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ? »

Ça, c'était la voix aussi mélodieuse qu'une corne de brume de Nami qui sentait sa patience atteindre ses limites. Ils s'étaient tous promis de sortir ensemble pour cette première soirée alors pas question de laisser errer qui que ce soit, il faudrait des heures pour regrouper tout le monde. Et comme d'habitude, rien n'était simple.

La navigatrice retenait Luffy à grands coups de poings sur le crâne afin de l'empêcher de se précipiter vers la première taverne venue (ben oui, Nami, avec un cuisinier cinq étoiles à son bord s'était habituée à une certaine classe et il était hors de question de se retrouver dans la première gargotte qui aurait de la viande au menu), Usopp s'était pris le pied dans l'échelle de corde avant de s'écraser lamentablement sur le quai face contre terre, Chopper hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il fallait chercher un docteur avant de se décider à prodiguer les premiers soins, Franky rigolait et applaudissait celui qui s'était aplati comme une crêpe, Brook divaguait sur ses histoires de petites culottes (mais quel rapport?!) et Robin… ben ne faisait rien, se contentant de sourire doucement. Ah, qu'elle est reposante, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser la rousse incendiaire…

Nami était à bout de nerfs, le temps filant, et le temps c'est de l'argent, non pas qu'ils allaient en gagner mais plutôt en dépenser mais elle avait des principes, enfin surtout celui-ci… Et puis trop de bruits, trop de cris et pas assez de nakamas!

« Je parie qu'ils sont encore en train de faire des cochonneries alors qu'on les attend comme des andouilles! »

Et Nami se trompait rarement, tant au sujet de la météo que de ses compagnons de voyage. Un couloir trop étroit, deux corps qui se croisent et se frôlent plus que de raison et BAM! Deux langues qui s'entortillent et un jeu à quatre mains…

Zoro était très doux, ses lèvres caressant le coin de la bouche de son amant, ce coin qui d'habitude accueillait une cigarette heureusement à ce moment dépourvu, et ce semblant de tendresse était assez rare pour que Sanji en profite sans trop se soucier de sa Nami Chérie. Oui, parce que notre Zoro, il aime aller droit au but et considère chaque partie de sa vie comme un combat, tout en force et en sensations exaltées. Aussi, quand il se faisait un tant soit peu affectueux, Sanji dégustait l'escrimeur comme il l'aurait fait d'une friandise. Bon, ensuite, il dégusterait sûrement le poing de sa chère navigatrice mais bon, à nul sacrifice, nulle victoire!

« Après le resto, on pourrait passer la soirée rien que tous les deux, souffla l'épéiste dans le cou du blond. Ce dernier se figea, rosissant déjà de plaisir.

- Comme… comme un rencard?

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

- Ben comme si on allait boire un coup et qu'après on taille à l'hôtel. T'appelle ça comme tu veux.

Eh oui, droit au but! Quand Sanji espérait un peu de romantisme, ça donnait… ça! Ce dernier se détourna, l'air de rien mais un petit pincement au cœur tout de même.

- Je vais chercher ma veste, je te rejoins.

- Ok. »

OoOOoo

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, Sanji débarquait sur le pont, un peu impatient tout de même et bien décidé à profiter de cette soirée. Il avait été rapide, pas la peine de se pomponner, de toute façon l'autre ne s'en apercevrait même pas. Donc en route pour la détente, l'alcool qui rend gai et le sexe! Donc, pas de temps à perdre!

Chopper soignait toujours Usopp qui se débattait contre l'intrusion de mèches dans ses narines.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?, demanda le cuisinier.

- Ze me suis pris ye pied dans y'écheye de corde.

- Ah…, répondit Sanji d'un air absent et pas du tout concerné tout en cherchant des yeux un certain type aux cheveux verts qui, il devait bien l'admettre, ne pouvait en aucun cas passer inaperçu, surtout pour lui. Et pourtant?

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais?!, hurla Nami, ses yeux lui balançant des éclairs (ce qui était toujours mieux qu'être foudroyé par son bâton climatique mais non moins effrayant).

- Excuse-moi Nami Chérie!, les yeux en cœur et danse de l'anguille à fond, je me faisais beau pour toi!

- Oui, c'est ça, c'est ça…, répondit la jeune femme tout en chassant l'air de sa main.

Il s'attendait à tout instant à recevoir son poing vengeur sur le crâne mais elle se contentait de le fixer d'un air goguenard.

- Mon petit Sanji, c'était pas la peine de faire des efforts. Zoro est parti avec Luffy.

Le cuisinier accusa le coup. Et leur rencard? Qui n'en était pas un mais qui y ressemblait tout de même un peu, non? Oui, enfin, là n'était pas la question mais quand même…

- Ils sont allés où?

- Luffy a repéré une auberge avec pour enseigne un tonneau de rhum géant barré de deux fourchettes. À la vitesse où ils sont partis, on n'est pas prêts de les rattraper mais bon, au moins, on sait où ils sont. Alors Usopp, tu vas t'arrêter de saigner qu'on puisse y aller?!

- Voui ben ze fais ce que ze peux, se défendit grand nez en vrac avant de se faire tout petit devant le regard courroucé. La peur, ça stimule. Sur ce, il se releva et hop! Tout le monde en route!

Sanji suivait le petit groupe, les deux mains dans les poches, une cigarette coincée nerveusement au coin de ses lèvres. Ben oui, parce que Sanji, il y croyait à son rencard! Son âme romantique réclamait des mots doux, des attentions, de la tendresse… Mais tout ceci était incompatible avec un certain Marimo. Ce con ne l'avait même pas attendu! Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils étaient deux hommes, la preuve, le maître-coq avait ces besoins, ces envies. Mais Zoro… Imperturbable, insensible, toujours droit devant. On ne se dit pas « je t'aime », c'est pour les tafioles et ça Zoro, il n'en est pas une! L'instant présent, sans réfléchir, on verra après. On vit, on baise et advienne que pourra! Oui, c'était comme ça avec lui.

« Et en plus il est rapide quand il s'agit de picoler cet enfoiré, ne put s'empêcher de penser Sanji. Ses prévisions sur la suite du resto, il peut se les mettre où je pense! »

OoOOoo

Comme prévue, l'auberge au tonneau dantesque se dressa bientôt devant eux. Au fond à droite, une table avec un garçon au chapeau de paille qui engloutissait sans même mâcher un rôti et un épéiste au cheveux verts avec deux bouteilles de rhum devant lui et une qui s'écoulait dans son gosier.

« Oï Marimo! T'as pas perdu de temps!, grogna Sanji.

Parlait-il des bouteilles ou du départ précipité du sabreur? Allez savoir…

- Quoi Baka-Cook?, s'étonna Zoro, sur la défensive. T'as tes vapeurs? »

Vapeurs? Sans doutes… Il semblait que de la fumée allait sortir du nez et des oreilles du cuistot.

« Caaalme! Zeeen! », se répétait Sanji, tel un mantra tout en se dirigeant à l'opposé de l'algue verte et de se laisser choir sur une chaise. Ah, il était tellement vanné! Ce qui n'améliorait pas du tout son humeur, loin s'en faut!

Zoro, de son côté, restait sceptique devant la réaction du Cook. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il n'était pas si bégueule tout à l'heure, sur le bateau. Ils ne s'étaient quittés que quelques minutes alors en si peu de temps, quelle connerie avait-il bien pu faire pour le rendre aussi hargneux et distant? Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas. Oui, enfin, il n'était pas débile non plus! Son histoire de rencard, il avait l'air d'y tenir, ce crétin. Mais bon, c'était entendu que ça se passerait après le resto. Non mais… non mais, non… Il pensait tout de même pas qu'ils allaient, pour se rendre jusqu'ici, se tenir par la main comme un joli petit couple de collégiens attardés?! Non mais oh! Il l'avait bien regardé? Et non, c'était pas de la pudeur parce qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce que pensaient les autres mais juste… que ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée!

Pendant que Zoro se posait des questions existentielles, Sanji, lui, tentait d'oublier la présence du sabreur et flirtait gentiment avec la serveuse, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, cette habitude de vouloir plaire aux femmes était sa seconde nature. La dite serveuse qui, au fil des assiettes et bouteilles qui défilaient, semblait de plus en plus sensible aux boniments du beau blond. Ce dernier avait beaucoup bu, peu mangé et se sentait merveilleusement bien, flottant, percevant à peine ses doigts frôlés par la petite brune, une main qui se posait discrètement sur son épaule, un décolleté qui se pavanait à quelques centimètres de son visage… Sanji n'y prêtait que peu d'attention, se laissant juste griser par l'alcool et le joyeux bordel de l'équipage. Son unique envie du moment? Dormir…

À l'autre bout de la tablée, Zoro commençait à avoir des envies de meurtre, voulait voir du sang couler, trancher tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de … SON Cook! Ben oui, il est personnel Zoro, il prête pas, il partage pas! Cette idiote de gonzesse n'aurait qu'à tirer un peu sur le col de la chemise pour voir un suçon « made in Zoro » sur la peau laiteuse. Ça signifiait bien qu'il était à lui, non?!

Oui, mais si cette gourdasse osait tirer sur ce putain de col pour voir cette putain de marque, il serait contraint et forcé de lui trancher les mains et il n'était pas certain, mais pas du tout, que ce crétin de cuistot lui pardonne un tel acte. Grrr, envie de meurtre…!

« Aarh! Mais elle fait quoi l'autre?! », se demanda Zoro en voyant la serveuse s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Sanji et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit doucement rire.

« Il rit! Il rit ce demeuré, avec cette… mocheté! ».

Chez Zoro, l'instinct, c'est primordial. Et là, il lui disait clairement : bouge ton cul de cette chaise, sors le Wadô et tranche!

Il suivit donc son instinct, en y mettant quelques formes, enfin selon ses propres lois.

Il se retrouva bientôt derrière Sanji et la serveuse qui, grâce à dieu ou au destin, avait quelques réflexes de survie et qui recula vivement face au regard de tueur.

« Oï Ero-Cook, on bouge!

- Vas te faire foutre Marimo!, se contenta de grogner Sanji.

- Si tu le dis…

Le maître-coq n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour imaginer son sourire de psychopathe.

Trop d'alcool, trop de fatigue, trop tard! Et le voilà chargé sur l'épaule de l'épéiste comme un sac de farine, ses jambes si dangereuses bloquées par une poigne de fer.

- Bordel Marimo! Lâche-moi, sale con!

Zoro stoppa au milieu de la salle dans un silence pesant, tous les regards fixés sur eux. Venez dîner, le spectacle est offert!

- Je te lâche, je découpe la serveuse.

- Ah… Dans ce cas, continue de m'humilier, c'est pas grave.

- On est d'accord!

Sanji se contenta de redresser un peu la tête en direction de l'équipage.

- Salut les gars! On se voit demain!

- Salut Sanji! Salut Zoro! », répondit Luffy tout sourire dehors. Bah, ils étaient tellement marrants ses amis!

OoOOoo

Arrivée sur le trottoir.

La vue n'est pas si mal d'ici, se dit Sanji, la tête juste au-dessus des reins de l'épéiste. Il avait envie de rire, il était bien, un peu à l'ouest… ça tournait aussi.

« Oï Marimo, arrête de tourner comme une girouette, tu vas me faire gerber!

- Ah ouais. Mais… tu sais où est l'hôtel que Nami a réservé?

Soupire.

- Bordel, toi et ta boussole déboussolée! Bon, tourne un peu encore une fois que je puisse me repérer.

Et le bretteur qui valse avec le cuistot sur l'épaule.

- Ah, c'est là, l'enseigne bleue.

Et là, tout va très vite. Ni une, ni deux, signal repéré, mise en route engagée!

Entrée dans l'hôtel. Un réceptionniste qui observe l'ovni, la mâchoire inférieure décrochée.

Zoro, imperturbable, demande une chambre. Le type en face hoche vaguement la tête.

« Eh Baka-Cook, t'as du fric? Je suis à court là.

- Ben voyons!, grommelle la tête arrière de l'ovni. Tourne-toi imbécile!

Zoro obtempère à contre-cœur mais bon, on va pas y passer la nuit non plus, hein!

Le cuistot se tortille pour trouver son porte-feuille et adresse un large sourire à l'hôtelier en lui tendant un billet.

Billet tendu, aucune réaction derrière la réception. Billet jeté sur le comptoir.

Et demi-tour, Zoro reprend les choses en main!

- Et la clé, c'est pour quand?

- Euh, oui monsieur… messieurs…

L'épéiste soupire bruyamment, la patience, c'est pas son fort.

- Troisième étage gauche, se permet de préciser l'hôtelier qui sort du comas.

- Tu l'as fait exprès hein?, marmonne Zoro en s'emparant du passe brutalement.

Sanji ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner. Bien fait! Trois étages, ça calmera tes ardeurs!

Zoro n'en pense pas moins. Trois étages avec ce boulet de Cook sur l'épaule. Bah, considérons que c'est un entraînement. Et c'est parti!

OoOOoo

Enfin arrivés au troisième (après une pause au deuxième, ben non, il sait que c'est pas le bon étage, il reprend juste son souffle parce que c'est pas comme s'il était pas capable de compter jusqu'à trois…) Bref. Donc au troisième comme cité tantôt, le sabreur semble hésiter.

« Euh, il a dit quoi, l'autre?

- Gauche, bordel gauche!, s'énerve Sanji, un peu lassé de sa position précaire. Il a plus de patience que Zoro mais moins que Gandhi alors bon… NON! TON AUTRE GAUCHE!

- Oh, inutile de gueuler. C'était pour voir si tu suivais.

- Ouais, on y dira… »

Zoro rigola, l'autre se calma. Il aimait son rire, chose rare et donc précieuse. C'était ce qu'il aimait le plus, quand le bretteur laissait tomber son armure de dédain et se laissait atteindre autrement que par les armes, semblant enfin établir une connexion avec ceux qui l'entouraient. Avec lui.

Enfin, un bruit de clé qu'on tourne dans une serrure, une porte qui grince sur ses gonds et un cuistot qui s'envole littéralement pour s'écraser sur un lit.

L'atterrissage a été moelleux, beaucoup plus que la masse qui s'abat sur lui sans ménagement.

« Connard, je vais te dém… »

Les derniers mots sont littéralement avalés par les lèvres de Zoro. Elles sont si douces, si chaudes, avec ce goût de rhum et de miel. Et si tendres…

Puis deux bras musclés s'enroulent autour de lui et en une roulade, il se retrouve contre le torse du sabreur, sa tête au creux de son cou, leurs jambes agréablement emmêlées.

« Maintenant dodo, Love-Cook!, chuchote Zoro en embrassant doucement son front.

Quoi?! Pas de sexe sauvage? Pas de cris, aucune engueulade? Oï, où est passé le Marimo? Qui c'est ce type aux cheveux verts qui me tient dans ses bras?

Ses questions doivent se lire sur son visage car Zoro semble un instant excédé.

- Ben quoi? T'es épuisé, c'est évident. Alors dors, avant que je ne change d'avis et que je te prenne sans me poser la question de si tu es conscient ou pas! »

Sanji rigole doucement et se love contre son amant. Il en ronronnerait presque tellement il se sent bien. Il a pratiquement rejoint le pays des songes quand il sent une couverture que l'on tire sur ses épaules.

« Dors Sanji… »

Une voix, un murmure, son prénom… Un « je t'aime made in Zoro »…

7


	2. 2ème jour

ACCORDS AMIABLES

Deuxième jour

Il devait être sur les coups de midi quand Sanji ouvrit un œil. Hein? Où? Quand? Comment? Ah oui, hôtel, hier, dodo…

« Oï Cook, si tu dors encore plus que moi, ça va pas le faire! »

Le maître-coq aurait bien voulu répondre mais il n'en eut pas le temps, à peine avait-il avalé une goulée d'air qu'un grand type musclé aux cheveux verts se jetait sur ses lèvres comme s'il était affamé. Un baiser impérieux, dans l'urgence.

« Ben dis donc, il est en manque, le Marimo! », rigola intérieurement le cuisinier.

Des doigts fébriles et impatients s'escrimaient sur les boutons de sa chemise dans laquelle il avait dormi.

« Oh, doucement tête de gazon! Elle m'a coûté une fortune cette chemise!

- M'en fout! »

Mais bon, on peut avoir très envie sans pour autant se comporter comme un sauvage, enfin, pas tout à fait. Et Zoro s'appliqua. S'il ne le faisait pas, l'autre piquerait une crise et pas le temps de le calmer, ah non alors! Une minute de plus maintenant, c'était des heures de gagnées. Il commençait à bien le connaître le blondinet.

La peau blanche apparut enfin et les lèvres de l'épéiste courraient partout sur le torse glabre, provoquant de délicieux frissons à celui qui bénéficiait du traitement de faveur. Cette fois, ce dernier était tout à fait réveillé. Et affamé! D'un coup de rein, il se retrouva à califourchon sur son amant, ses mains déjà sous son t-shirt.

« Ben dis donc, t'as retrouvé la forme, rigola Zoro.

- T'as même pas idée…, susurra Sanji avec un sourire en coin tout en frottant son bassin contre celui du sabreur , leurs érections seulement séparées par le tissus de leurs vêtements. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent aussitôt, leurs langues se caressèrent.

Des bruits de portes qui claquent dans le couloir? Aucune importance, ils n'entendent même pas.

Le son d'un chambranle qui s'abat contre un mur (de leur chambre?) Rien à battre, on verra plus tard.

Luffy qui se propulse comme un élastique et les éjecte du matelas? Va y'avoir des morts!

« Allez les gars, debout! C'est l'heure de manger!

- Bordel, Luffy! Tu vois pas qu'on est occupés, là?!, grogne Sanji, assis par terre en train de reboutonner sa chemise. Pas d'illusions à se faire, l'autre crétin les lâchera pas.

- Oui ben si on attend que vous ayez fini, on n'est pas prêts de manger!

Tout compte fait, Luffy n'était pas totalement idiot, se dirent les deux hommes en échangeant un regard.

Zoro tente le tout pour le tout.

- Partez devant, on vous rejoint.

- Ah non! Parce que tu vas encore te perdre et nous on attendra, et Nami, elle voudra pas qu'on commence sans vous…

- Comment tu veux que je me perde? Je serai avec le cuistot.

Luffy réfléchit une minute. Zoro était l'un des rares capable de faire flancher leur capitaine, entre eux, une confiance absolue. Et Sanji espérait un miracle, sans intervenir.

- J'ai faim! On y va maintenant, ordre du capitaine! »

Le cuisinier soupira. La phrase à ne pas dire à un escrimeur pour qui l'honneur est plus fort que tout, qu'obéir à son capitaine c'est une question d'honneur, bla bla bla… Donc il rajusta sa cravate. Inutile de rêver, c'est foutu!

OOooOO

L'équipage avait rendez-vous dans le hall de l'hôtel, les trois lascars étaient les derniers. Nami râlait contre Usopp qui tentait de se faire tout petit, Franky hurlait « SUUUPER », la routine quoi!

Le réceptionniste (celui de jour, qui ne les connaissait pas encore) les regardait d'un air bizarre, semblant prêt à imposer le silence à cette bande de gosses turbulents. Un regard tueur de Zoro, passablement énervé, et l'autre se rendit compte qu'il avait plein de paperasses en retard.

Après moult jérémiades, direction le restaurant.

« Oï, on va pas dans le même qu'hier quand même?!, s'offusqua Zoro.

- Pourquoi pas? La bouffe est simple mais bonne, rétorqua Sanji d'un air blasé.

- Ah oui? Parce que tu as eu le temps d'y goûter entre deux séances de papouilles avec la serveuse?

- Et mon pied dans ta gueule, tu veux y goûter, hein?

BAM! Deux poings vengeurs qui s'abattent sur les têtes dures, néanmoins calmées.

- Vous deux, fermez-la et suivez le mouvement, parce que là… »

L'air menaçant de la navigatrice eut raison des deux hommes.

L'entrée dans le restaurant est bruyante, sans égards pour ceux qui voudraient se restaurer dans le calme. Bah non, pour cela, vaut mieux changer de cantine.

Ah, la même table qu'hier, c'est marrant.

Ah, les mêmes places qu'hier, c'est pas un peu bizarre? Les amoureux s'étaient pas rabibochés? Ah ben non.

Zoro, vautré sur sa chaise, a le regard plus noir que noir. Sanji, avec élégance, fume sa cigarette en discutant gaiement avec Nami qui est en face de lui. Il y a de l'électricité dans l'air. Ça ira mieux dès qu'ils auront l'estomac plein. Ah ben, non plus, la serveuse se rapproche…

Le sabreur fait craquer sa nuque (mmh, ça ferait le même bruit si je brisais le cou de cette grue…), Sanji sourit aimablement (on doit toujours être charmant en présence d'une jolie demoiselle). Mais la soubrette, sans doute pas encore remise de ses émotions de la veille, s'enfuit en cuisine alors que le patron vient prendre la relève en soupirant. Heureusement que le gamin au chapeau de paille est un gouffre et qu'ils ont plein de berrys sinon ça fait longtemps qu'il les aurait jeté dehors!

« Bien, un détail de réglé », savoura Zoro.

Le repas se déroulait avec son exubérance habituelle, les pailles passant des verres aux narines et vice-versa, ce qui écœure les clients, qui partent avant le dessert et se jurent de ne plus revenir dans cet endroit. La serveuse est terrorisée, le patron dépité, bref, c'est un joyeux bordel!

OOooOO

Après le repas, tout le monde sort dans une cacophonie épuisante pour le commun des mortels. Tout à côté il y a un joli parc boisé et fleuri avec toboggan et tourniquet. Bien-sûr, Luffy, Chopper et Usopp s'y précipitent en hurlant de bonheur tandis que les parents présents récupèrent leur progéniture avec un air affolé. Le joyeux bordel continue!

Et Zoro et Sanji, me direz-vous? Eh bien, ils se font la gueule, comme n'importe quel joli petit couple normal. Enfin presque, car à peine sortis, un regard échangé et hop, pieds contre sabres à fond les ballons. Cette fois, personne n'intervient, il faudra attendre longtemps avant de constater le match nul entre les deux combattants haletants et suants. Puis chacun se sépare, comme d'un commun accord et part dans des directions opposées sans se soucier de l'autre.

Zoro en avait sa claque du blondinet! Allez, une bonne sieste au pied de cet arbre et on verra plus tard…

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

Ellipse de temps, environ deux heures

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

Zoro ouvre un œil, puis deux et baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Rapide tour d'horizon, histoire de recoller à la réalité.

« Où est ce que je suis? Ah oui, le parc. Et les trois andouilles sont toujours là. Ils vont réussir à faire s'envoler le tourniquet à vouloir le faire aller si vite. Ben non, c'est Chopper qui vole en fait. La sorcière et la bizarre? Oui, sur un banc, toujours à faire la parlotte. Franky a l'air de vouloir bricoler le violon de Brook. Tout va bien, il fait chaud, encore un peu de temps pour se rendormir… Mais putain! Il est où l'autre imbécile de Cook? »

Il y a des absences qui réveillent plus que des présences très bruyantes. C'est un paradoxe, mais bon…

Zoro s'était relevé et balayait les alentours du regard. Mais non, il n'était pas inquiet, le cuistot était fort, très fort même (mais ça, plutôt crever que lui avouer), il ne risquait rien. À part s'il lui avait pris l'envie de chercher une compagnie avec une plus forte poitrine que lui… Le salaud… si jamais… Je vais le tuer! Non, d'abord l'idiote de greluche et lui ensuite…

Au loin, une odeur de tabac apportée par le vent du large. Oui, c'est bien lui qui se dirige par ici. Bon, on va ravaler quelque peu sa fierté car là, le Cook, il s'est changé. T-shirt blanc, pantalon noir moulant et pour ne pas faire désordre, un gilet noir d'un de ses costumes, la montre à gousset dans la petite poche avec la chaîne qui dépasse. Sa mèche blonde qui cache la moitié de son beau visage, la cigarette au coin du bec. Et là, le Cook est si sexy que Zoro a une grosse bouffée de chaleur qui n'a rien à voir avec la température estivale.

« Oï Love-Cook, où t'étais passé?

- Je suis allé sur le bateau prendre une douche et me changer.

- Arrf! (ça c'est le cri d'un Marimo excité et frustré, tout en même temps). L'histoire de la douche, ça le décontracte pas, lui. Encore une occasion qu'il a laissée filer. Bref, plus de temps à perdre, l'hôtel n'est pas loin. Oui mais voilà, il a dormi dans ses vêtements, le combat de tout à l'heure les a finis, il n'a pas pris de douche (Arrf!) et son sac est encore sur le Sunny. Bon, on pourrait y aller à la barbare mais l'autre blondinet va encore en faire tout un flan.

- Oï, tu vas pondre un œuf ou quoi?, interroge Sanji face à l'épéiste qui a l'air en plein combat intérieur.

- La ferme, imbécile! Bon, je vais au bateau, tu m'attends à la chambre d'hôtel, je te rejoins, d'accord? Parce que là, je peux plus attendre!

Le cuisinier éclate de rire.

- Ok, j'y serai, traîne pas. »

Inutile de préciser, l'autre est déjà parti au pas de course.

OOooOO

Comme prévu, Sanji s'est rendu direct à l'hôtel, tout frétillant et tout joyeux. Le réceptionniste avait même eu droit à un clin d'œil complice, il ne s'en est d'ailleurs pas encore remis.

Le cuistot s'installa à la fenêtre pour se griller une clope face au soleil qui déclinait. C'était agréable de ne rien faire, l'attente excitante. Et puis la ville en-dessous de lui était animée, vraiment sympa. Les gens déambulaient en riant, la gaieté de l'été… Et puis il avait réussi à parler à Nami, l'implorant de tout faire pour que personne ne vienne les embêter ce soir. Ça lui avait coûté cher mais il était assuré que tout se passerait selon ses désirs. Oui, vraiment, l'attente était excitante…

Bon, au bout d'un paquet entier de sèches grillées, comme en témoignait le cendrier qui débordait, tout ceci était devenu beaucoup moins marrant.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout Tronche de Gazon? S'il s'est arrêté pour picoler, je lui défonce le crâne!

Puis soudain, une illumination.

« … je te rejoins… »

MERDE! RE-MERDE! RE-RE-MERDE! Il s'est perdu, le con! C'est foutu!

5


	3. 3ème jour

ACCORDS AMIABLES

Troisième jour

Six heures du matin. Sanji, lassé d'attendre, avait fini par s'endormir. Ces vacances s'annonçaient si bien… Mais c'était devenu un cauchemar. Entre la fatigue du premier jour, les engueulades, l'équipage omniprésent, les bagarres et les tensions, il lui semblait que tout lui filait entre les doigts sans rien pouvoir contrôler. En plus, dernière trouvaille (et il était sûr de son fait), le Marimo s'était perdu entre l'hôtel et le bateau qui étaient distants de quoi? 400 mètres? Le démon de la malchance s'acharnait sur eux, aucun doute! Ça ne servait à rien de tourner en rond, alors autant partir à sa recherche.

Le réceptionniste de nuit était encore là, celui du premier soir. Sanji lui adressa un bref signe de la tête en passant puis se ravisant, retourna vers lui.

« Excusez-moi, mais vous vous souvenez du type aux cheveux verts?

- Hum, oui monsieur (celui qui a une tête de tueur…)

- Vous ne l'auriez pas aperçu par hasard, entre hier soir et ce matin?

- Aucunement, monsieur (merci mon dieu!…)

- Bon, merci quand même. Ah, et s'il revient du temps que je suis parti, retenez-le jusqu'à mon retour.

- Bien monsieur. (Dans tes rêves! Hors de question que je parle à un psychopathe!… Encore moins que je lui donne un ordre, je tiens à la vie, j'ai une femme et des gosses…)

Et le blond s'en alla, complètement à l'opposé du Sunny puisqu'il serait trop simple qu'il en soit tout proche. Non, il fallait chercher à loin, dans des endroits où personne de sensé ne penserait aller. Il commençait à le connaître son Marimo et question recherche d'Algue en voie de disparition, il pratiquait depuis un moment.

OOooOO

Sanji avait faim, il avait chaud et il en avait marre! Il avait failli renoncer après plusieurs heures de marche quand il avait décidé de pousser jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt qui bordait la ville. Et là, oh miracle, le Petit Pois roupillait bien tranquillement contre un arbre, à l'ombre. Une brève envie de lui sauter à la gorge le tenailla mais il préféra occulter. La journée était déjà bien avancée, inutile de se compliquer la vie. Il le ramenait, ils pourraient enfin bouffer et ensuite… bah, on verra l'humeur du moment parce que là, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça le cuistot!

Bon, en premier lieu, il allait falloir réveiller l'abruti et ce n'était pas chose aisée. Pas assez fort, et il n'était pas différent d'une pierre tombale, trop fort et là on risquait de se prendre un coup de sabre sans sommation. Eh oui, c'est nerveux un Marimo au réveil. Tout était dans la nuance. Mais ce matin, Sanji, nuancer, il ne savait plus faire.

« Oï, tête de brocoli, lève-toi, râla le blond en lui décochant un violent coup de pied dans l'épaule.

Le sabreur s'écrasa sur l'herbe mais avant d'atteindre le sol, le cuistot avait déjà la pointe du wadô contre le ventre.

- T'es suicidaire ou juste con?, embraya Zoro, le regard ensommeillé.

- Bouge-toi!

- Ça va, pas la peine de te fâcher.

Zoro remit le sabre dans son fourreau et se mit debout avec une lenteur exaspérante. Sanji, lassé d'attendre son bon vouloir, se remit en marche en direction de la ville.

- Attends-moi!

- Magne-toi, j'ai faim.

- Ouah, t'es drôlement grognon aujourd'hui, ricana l'épéiste en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Tu le serais peut-être aussi si tu avais passé toute une nuit à attendre, marché depuis… cinq heures maintenant, et pour te retrouver où? Dans une forêt! Hôtel, tu connais? On en construit plein, dans les VILLES! Pas au milieu des bois!

- Moi aussi, j'ai marché. Moi aussi, je suis fatigué et j'ai la dalle. C'est pas pour ça que je m'en prends à toi.

- Sauf que toi, tu roupillais bien tranquille, attendant bêtement que je me démène pour te retrouver! Essayer de revenir quand il faisait jour, quand tu pouvais demander ton chemin, c'était trop dur pour toi? Ben non, le fier sabreur n'a plus qu'à attendre que le petit cuistot bouge ses fesses pour lui montrer le chemin, parce que c'est bien connu, le grand Roronoa Zoro, second du navire du capitaine au chapeau de paille, il a des prérogatives et il est tellement supérieur aux autres!

Sanji écumait de rage, incapable de se contrôler, il lui en voulait. Parce qu'il s'était inquiété. Était-il blessé? Malade? Dans une taverne? Avec quelqu'un d'autre? Il avait tout envisagé cette nuit et ça débordait.

- C'est bon? T'as fini?

Cette fois, c'était Zoro qui absorbait la colère comme une éponge. Ses yeux émeraudes s'assombrissaient, ses sourcils se fronçaient, ses dents se serraient. Dans une seconde, ils se sauteraient à la gorge et aucun des deux ne retiendrait ses coups et personne n'était là pour tenter de les arrêter. Sanji le défia du regard.

- Fini? Oui, t'as raison c'est le bon mot.

- Ce qui veut dire?

- C'est toi le type qui vaut mieux que les autres, tu devrais parvenir à comprendre tout seul. »

Et le cuisinier s'éloigna à grands pas. Zoro n'avait pas bougé, figé. Il allait perdre des yeux le blondinet et mettre des heures à retrouver son chemin. Mais tant pis, puisque c'était le choix du Cook, il ferait avec. Comment ça avait pu merder à ce point?

OOooOO

Comme prévu, Zoro avait mis longtemps pour retrouver l'hôtel. Il avait demandé son chemin aux passants mais leurs explications l'embrouillaient encore plus et le parcours se rallongeait. Infernal! Une malédiction, oui, c'était de cela dont il était victime. Et le cuistot lui en voulait pour une chose sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle. C'était trop bête tout ça. Trop bête.

Quand il arriva enfin dans la chambre, il crut qu'il s'était encore trompé en découvrant Luffy assis sur le lit.

« Désolé capitaine, j'ai dû me gourer…

- Non, c'est bien là. Sanji m'a demandé si je pouvais échanger de chambre avec lui. Il est avec Usopp et Chopper.

- Ah, bien. Euh… Je vais prendre une douche. »

Zoro n'en revenait pas. Sanji était sérieux alors? Ce n'était pas un coup de sang habituel? Tout ça pour… ça? Cette histoire de chercher celui qui s'est perdu (toujours lui mais bon…) était tellement banale que personne n'y faisait plus attention. Il s'éloignait, il s'égarait et les autres venaient le retrouver. Point Barre. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? En quoi était-ce différent? Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y avait aucune logique. Néanmoins, le résultat était le même. Fini… Sanji l'avait quitté. Grand bien lui fasse! Il est trop con!

OOooOO

Le soir était venu, l'appétit de Luffy aussi. Pas de repas en groupe, Zoro avait croisé Sanji qui avait fait comme s'il était transparent et il avait réagi de même, à son corps défendant. Trop con!

Et le capitaine et son second s'étaient rendus dans une taverne pas très loin de là, un peu miteuse ce qui la rendait parfaite du simple fait que ce serait le dernier endroit où un cuisinier cinq étoiles voudrait entrer.. Luffy mangeait comme dix, Zoro buvait comme quinze.

« Dis Zoro, c'est grave entre toi et Sanji?

Bonne question. Si seulement il connaissait la réponse.

- Non, t'inquiète capitaine. Pas plus que les autres fois. Tu sais bien qu'on se prend la tête tout le temps.

- Sauf que les autres fois, tu n'es pas triste. »

Décidément, il n'était pas stupide, il sentait les gens, ce qu'ils étaient au fond d'eux-mêmes. Zoro se contenta de sourire et commanda une autre bouteille.

Il était tard lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à l'hôtel. Demain, le log pose serait rechargé, on ravitaillerait le bateau et en route pour l'aventure, droit devant! Zoro avait hâte de se retrouver sur le Sunny, retrouver sa bonne vieille routine entre siestes et entraînements. Il ferait son possible pour éviter le cuistot mais il en avait si peu envie.

Luffy ronflait à côté de lui et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Un comble pour lui qui s'endormait n'importe où, n'importe quand. Il avait eu beau boire, il n'était pas ivre. Il aurait voulu l'être cette fois. Lassé d'entendre le raffut de Luffy qui faisait plus de bruit que le train des mers, il repoussa la couverture, s'habilla et sortit.

OOooOO

« B… Bonsoir monsieur. »

Zoro passa devant lui sans un mot, sans un regard, juste le bruit des sabres qui claquaient contre sa cuisse. Il passa la porte et le réceptionniste recommença de respirer. (Vraiment pas assez payé pour supporter une invasion de pirates!)

Dehors, il faisait lourd, la nuit était noire, la rue seulement éclairée par le hall de l'hôtel. Et sur les marches, une silhouette assise dont seul le bout rougeoyant de la cigarette se distinguait avec netteté. Zoro faillit s'en retourner mais, soupirant, il prit place à côté de son nakama.

« Oï Marimo, tu deviens insomniaque? Encore un miracle sur Grand Line!

Le sarcasme était moqueur, pas la voix, comme un peu lasse. Zoro le remarqua et se sentit le courage de continuer. Le nœud qu'il avait sur l'estomac était trop lourd, trop douloureux. Sanji était un mec mais parfois il pensait comme une fille. L'épéiste, lui, avait un sens de l'adaptation surdéveloppé alors il allait s'adapter au Blondinet, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

- Ouais et si dieu existe, mon deuxième vœu sera de réparer ma boussole déboussolée.

Sanji rit doucement.

- Oui, ce serait pas mal.

Il dégustait les bouffées sans plus parler. Bientôt, la cigarette serait consumée, il partirait. Et ça, Zoro était bien décidé à accomplir un deuxième miracle pour l'en empêcher.

- Sanji, je suis désolé.

Ce dernier en resta sans voix. Son prénom et des excuses dans la même phrase…

- Désolé pour quoi?

- Ben… J'en sais rien en fait. De m'être perdu, d'attendre comme un con que tu débarques, de ne pas savoir te dire… merci. En fait, cette histoire de m'égarer, ça me gâche la vie depuis toujours. Gamin, ça m'angoissait. Plus tard, je suis parti de chez moi et je n'ai pas été foutu de retrouver le chemin de la maison. Et tu vois où ça m'a mené? Je suis devenu pirate avec une prime sur ma tête. Mais maintenant…

- Maintenant?, l'encouragea le cuisinier. C'était la première fois que Zoro se laissait aller à des confidences avec lui, et il savait que même Luffy n'en savait pas autant sur lui. Il avait envie d'en apprendre plus, brûlait d'atteindre le cœur de l'épéiste froid et fier.

- Maintenant, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, quelque soit l'endroit où je me retrouve, vous me chercherez et vous me ramènerez. Enfin, sauf toi, ça j'ai compris.

- Ben fais gaffe à rester toujours à côté de moi, j'aurai pas à te chercher alors.

Jusque-là Zoro avait parlé sans oser le regarder. Mais là, le Blondinet semblait décidé à enterrer la hache de guerre.

- Oï, tu me fais du plat, là?

- Ah ah! On dirait bien Marimo, on dirait bien.

Ils rirent ensemble doucement, les corps se rapprochant.

- Dis Zoro, je peux te poser une question?

- Vas-y toujours…

- C'était quoi cette odeur infecte que tu dégageais ce matin?

Zoro sembla mis sur pause puis soupira.

- Évidemment, fallait que tu le remarques, grommela le sabreur.

- Je pouvais difficilement faire autrement.

Soupire. Encore.

- Ben non, je suis pas débile, je sais que les hôtels sont pas dans les bois mais quand tu es crevé et que tu veux juste t'écrouler pour dormir, ben une ruelle, ça craint!

- Comment ça?

- Un chien m'a pissé dessus!

- QUOI? Tu me fais marcher, là.

- Ben non, je me suis réveillé et je lui ai pas laissé le temps de finir.

- Oh, t'as tué un petit chien?!

- Il me pissait dessus! Et il était pas si petit, vu les litres qu'il a été capable de déverser!

- Mais tu l'as tué?

- Grrr! Non, je lui ai collé une beigne et il s'est barré.

- T'es mignon quand t'es gêné.

- Mignon? T'en veux une aussi, de beigne?

- Non, je préfère ça…

Et Sanji posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser tendre, doux, suave. Zoro prit le visage du blond entre ses mains, Sanji s'agrippa à sa taille, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Puis le rythme s'accéléra, les langues tournaient et se contournaient.

- Zoro?

- Quoi?

- Il pleut.

- On s'en fout.

- T'as raison. »

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

Ellipse de temps de 3min27

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

« Fait chier!, gronde Zoro contre la bouche de Sanji.

- T'as raison. »

Oui, parce qu'à cet instant il ne pleuvait plus, c'était plutôt comme si le ciel leur balançait carrément des tonneaux de flotte entre deux éclairs. Le sabreur pousse un cri excédé, se lève comme un diable qui sort de sa boîte, empoigne le cuistot par la main et le traîne derrière lui dans le hall de l'hôtel. Et Sanji, il en pense quoi? Eh bien il suit, les doigts emmêlés dans ceux de son amant et il se sent… tout chose, il est bien, il sourit, et il se dit : Oooh, mooon Dieuuu!

Et bis répétita…

Le réceptionniste les regarde s'approcher (C'est pas vrai, les revoilà les autres cinglés. Pirates et pervers en plus. J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient… là, sur les escaliers…)

« Une chambre!, se contente de grogner Zoro.

- La votre ne vous convient pas? (Gniiih, je lui ai posé une question! Pourquoi?!)

- Si. Mais elle est occupée.

- Ah! (Mais c'est pas vrai! Ils sont tous pervers dans cet équipage ou quoi?)

- Cook, j'ai toujours pas de fric…

Sanji se réveille et… se tortille pour sortir son putain de porte-feuille qui est dans sa putain de poche qui résiste et bloque le coin et qui va finir en morceaux si ça vient pas parce que là, pas question de lâcher la main du Marimo, plutôt crever! Ah, enfin!

Sanji tend le billet, le type l'attrape du bout des doigts. (les cheveux verts, psychopathe. Les cheveux blonds, hystérique! Une chance qu'ils ne puissent pas se reproduire.)

- Premier étage gauche. (Vite, partez, je ne me sens pas bien…)

- Je vois que tu as retenu la leçon, ricane le sabreur, se souvenant des trois étages, le cuistot sur l'épaule.

- Oui monsieur. (comment oublier? Je vais finir par me faire pipi dessus…) ».

L'hôtelier tend une clé d'une main tremblante, Zoro la lui arrache des mains et les deux pirates courent comme des dératés dans l'escalier en rigolant.

(Je rends mon tablier! Terminé! Je démissionne!)

OOooOO

Arrivée devant la chambre du premier coup. Quand il veut le Marimo… Trop de nervosité, trop d'excitation, trop de tout… Impossible de mettre la clé dans la serrure. Pas grave, un bon coup de pied et la porte cède avec fracas. Oui, mais une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne ferme plus! Aucune importance, Zoro traîne la commode et la bloque et tout ça d'une seule main. Mais cette fois, il lui faut les deux pour déshabiller le cuistot qui ne résiste pas puisqu'il est dans la même situation.

Bouche contre bouche, ne se séparant que le temps d'envoyer valser les T-shirts, les mains impatientes se défont en quelques mouvements des chaussures et des pantalons. Puis Zoro encercle la taille fine du cuisinier et le plaque contre le mur. Ils sont tous les deux haletants, fiévreux, ça va trop vite.

Alors le sabreur s'écarte légèrement, soulève la mèche blonde et fixe les yeux couleur océan de son compagnon. Il pourrait se perdre dans ce regard, se damner pour le voir briller comme à cet instant. Puis il effleure les lèvres, douce et chaudes, glisse des baisers papillons le long de sa mâchoire jusque vers l'oreille, puis redescend le long du cou. La peau est douce, une odeur d'agrumes et de tabac qui le rend fou à chaque fois. Ses mains caressent ses flancs dans un délicieux va-et-vient savourant le contact des mains de Sanji dans son dos. Sa bouche descend toujours, le long de son épaule, elle suçote au passage un mamelon dur et tendu, elle glisse le long de son torse, embrasse les abdos biens dessinés, va toujours plus bas.

Sanji a fermé les yeux, dégustant chaque instant, se servant de tous ses sens. L'odeur de Zoro, musquée, mentholée. Le goût de Zoro, de miel et de rhum mêlés, encore attaché à ses lèvres. Il entend le bruit du tissus qui se froisse quand son caleçon est descendu le long de ses hanche avec une lenteur presque douloureuse, il entend les baisers de Zoro tout le long de son corps. Puis il sent la chaleur de Zoro, ses paumes calleuses et brûlantes qui le parcourent en tous sens. Il ouvre les yeux, il veut voir Zoro, sa peau halée par le soleil, les cicatrices qui lui barrent le corps, les muscles puissants qui roulent sous ses doigts. Il est si beau…

« Mmh… Zoro… »

La langue de l'épéiste glisse le long de son sexe, elle monte, descend, remonte dans un manège incessant mais oh combien plaisant, trace des cercles sur le gland. Sanji soupire, gémit et se cabre quand son membre passe tout entier dans la bouche de son amant. Et le manège recommence, monte et descend, monte et descend, parfois lentement puis plus vite, puis plus lent.

« Zoro… Je… Je vais…

La bouche se retire, l'épéiste se redresse.

- Attends-moi, Sanji…

Juste un murmure, une supplique. Et Sanji entends les mots qui ne sont pas dits… Cherche-moi… Trouve-moi…

Alors le maître-coq pose ses deux mains sur le torse du bretteur et le pousse en travers du lit, s'asseoit sur ses cuisses et laisse courir ses lèvres le long de la cicatrice depuis la hanche jusqu'à l'épaule, lèche la peau de son cou et joue de la langue avec les trois boucles d'oreilles. Ses lèvres retrouvent celles du sabreur, leurs langues dansent. Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre frémissent à l'unisson. Les mains de Zoro courent dans les cheveux blonds, le long de son dos, sur ses fesses.

Puis le cuisinier, d'une main, s'empare de leurs deux sexe gonflés, et, faisant onduler son bassin, les frotte l'un contre l'autre, prisonniers de ses doigts. Ils gémissent tous deux, concentrés sur le plaisir de l'autre. Ils frissonnent, ils endurent la douce torture. Puis Sanji saisit le poignet du bretteur et lui lèche trois doigts en souriant d'un air gourmant.

Le premier doigt effleure sa fesse, puis pénètre lentement dans l'intimité du blond qui se cambre légèrement. Quelques va-et-vient, puis un deuxième doigt et rapidement le troisième. Et puis ça ne suffit plus, à aucun des deux. Après quelques instants, Sanji se redresse, prend le sexe de l'escrimeur et s'empale lui-même dans un râle. Il se cambre un peu plus, il sait que la douleur n'est que passagère. Pourtant sous lui, Zoro le regarde droit dans les yeux, immobile, un peu inquiet. Il ne veut pas lui faire de mal au Blondinet, tellement pas. Puis la douleur s'efface, et Sanji lève et abaisse ses hanches emprisonnées par les mains de son amant. Rassuré, Zoro se calque sur le rythme du blond et son bassin court après celui de l'autre qui vient et s'éloigne, vient et s'éloigne…

Leurs corps en sueur hurlent à la délivrance, mais non, pas encore, encore un peu…

Puis sans prévenir, Zoro se redresse et d'un coup de rein, inverse les positions, bloquant le cuistot sous lui. Son sourire carnassier réapparaît au coin de sa bouche, Sanji se contente de répliquer de la même façon. Cette fois, c'est un duel de pirates qui commence!

Zoro se retire lentement, presque totalement puis le pénètre à nouveau violemment, jusqu'à la garde. Une fois, deux fois, à la troisième, Sanji se cambre entre ses bras et hurle de plaisir. La bouche de l'épéiste avale le cri, les lèvres dévorantes, la langue impatiente. Le cuistot a lié ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant qui accélère le rythme, ses mains empoignent les cheveux verts. Puis une main de Zoro qui était accroché à la hanche de Sanji glisse jusqu'à son sexe qu'il prend avec vigueur et le masturbe sans aucune douceur. Pas de douceur non plus dans ses coups de boutoirs mais qu'importe, à chaque passage le blond est comme traversé par une décharge électrique qui se diffuse dans tout son ventre, fait contracter ses muscles, le fait gémir et haleter. Cette fois, le sexe brûlant de son compagnon vrille le point sensible d'une façon indescriptible et Sanji mord l'épaule de son amant pour ne pas hurler alors qu'il se libère dans la main de celui-ci. Zoro, sentant l'anneau de chair se resserrer violemment autour de son membre explose en criant son nom. Les deux hommes reprennent leur souffle difficilement puis Zoro se retire et se laisse tomber à côté du cuistot.

« Sanji?

Son prénom. Encore…

- Oui?

Mais pas de réponse, juste une main qui prend la sienne, leurs doigts entremêlés. Zoro sourit, on dirait qu'il rougit. Alors le maître-coq sourit aussi et savoure.

8


	4. 4ème jour

ACCORDS AMIABLES

Quatrième jour

« LA MARINE! »

Comment sortir d'un sommeil réparateur tout en douceur? Pas comme ça en tous cas! Sanji se retrouva éjecté à l'autre bout du matelas alors qu'une seconde plus tôt, sa tête reposait contre le torse du bretteur aux cheveux verts. Ce dernier s'était levé d'un bond et avait couru à la fenêtre.

« Faudra que je me souvienne de ça la prochaine fois que je devrai le réveiller… », fulmina le cuisinier.

Puis il se calma rapidement, le spectacle en valait la peine, en admirant le corps nu et bronzé de son amant en contre-jour. Qu'il était beau! Musclé sans paraître gonflé comme une baudruche, une peau de miel, les cicatrices qui intensifiaient son côté viril, ses fesses fermes…

« Merde! Y'en a plein la rue et cet imbécile d'Usopp va se faire encercler! »

Et sa voix, grave, chaude,…

« Oï Baka-Cook, il te faut une invitation pour sortir de ce pieu?

Sanji sursauta. Il avait rêvé tout éveillé. Marine. Usopp. Ok.

- Y'a pas le feu. C'est pas comme s'ils allaient pas nous attendre. »

Le maître-coq rejeta le drap et se leva, un peu trop vivement pour une partie de son anatomie rendue plus sensible que la veille.

« Ouch! »

Une subite douleur lui vrilla le bas du dos. Il se concentra un instant.

« Calme. Ça va passer. Bon sang, on y est allés fort hier soir. Sabreur de mes deux! Un peu de délicatesse, ça l'tuerait pas. Oui mais… Oh putain, c'était trop bon! J'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir. Enfoiré, va! »

Les lendemains de sexe intensif ressemblaient tous à celui-là, enfin, il pouvait gérer. Comme prévu, une fois ses muscles déliés, il ne ressentait qu'une légère gêne, rien qui ne puisse l'empêcher de coller une raclée aux marins beuglant en-dessous d'eux.

Zoro avait déjà remis son caleçon que Sanji était encore en train de chercher le sien des yeux dans le capharnaüm de la chambre. Oui, il n'avait pas eu le temps de chercher un cintre hier soir… Pff, tout serait froissé!

Clic Zimp. Clic Zimp. Clic Zimp.

Trois bruits caractéristiques des sabres qui sortent des fourreaux.

Clac. Clac. Clac.

Les dits fourreaux qui valdinguent sur le sol.

Sanji enfila son pantalon et se retourna pour voir où en était la tête de gazon dans ses préparatifs de chasseur de soldats.

Un katana dans chaque main, le troisième entre les dents, un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre, déjà prêt à sauter. Et juste son boxer pour cacher un minimum de peau, entre autre.

« Oï Marimo! Tu vas pas sortir comme ça!

- Putain, t'as raison! »

BAM. BAM. BAM.

Trois sabres balancés sur le sol et l'épéiste qui se précipite, balance tout ce qui le gêne sur son passage, s'énerve, jure, peste contre le monde entier… Victoire! Il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait! Le temps de l'enfiler, les katanas sont de retour entre doigts et dents et hop!, il saute par la fenêtre.

Sanji a fini de boutonner sa chemise, il enfile sa veste et avant de bouger, s'allume une clope et avale la première bouffée avec un plaisir non feint. Puis il parle tout seul, une conversation avec lui-même, en tête-à-tête.

« Bien vu Marimo, c'est sûr que la Marine, elle va avoir drôlement plus les jetons maintenant que tu as mis ton bandana… ».

OOooOO

Dehors, un chaos indescriptible. Tout le monde court, dans toutes les directions, ça crie, ça hurle, le bruits des lames qui s'entrechoquent couverts par les balles qui rebondissent sur le corps de Luffy.

« Salut Sanji!, se permet de lui lancer son capitaine, un énorme sourire en forme de banane collé sur le visage. De sa jambe étirée de dix mètres, il vient de faucher une trentaine de marins d'un seul coup.

- Ouais, salut, répond évasivement le cuisinier. Dis, c'est quoi ce bordel?

- Ben je sais pas. J'ai entendu Usopp hurler et je suis venu voir.

- Ouais, pareil », continue de parler Sanji d'un ton affable tout en balançant des coups de pieds faramineux à droite et à gauche sans sortir les mains de ses poches, le mégot au coin du bec.

Rapide tour d'horizon, histoire de jauger la situation.

À gauche, Nami foudroie la moitié d'un escadron avec son bâton climatique, Robin n'est pas loin d'elle, les bras croisés devant elle, murmurant des clutch à tout va.

Au milieu d'une mêlée, Franky canarde tout ce qui bouge avec une chorégraphie digne du pire pervers, déhanché du slip et tout le toutim. Brook galope, sa cane épée fendant l'air avec des yohoho de plus en plus aigus. Chopper n'est pas loin d'eux, géant poilu qui distribue les coups de poings en sautant partout.

Sur la droite, Zoro, encerclé par des dizaines de marins. Usopp? Accroché à sa jambe comme un koala. Le sabreur est immobile, un sabre dans chaque main, dressés devant lui. Celui entre ses dents ne parvient pas à cacher le sourire de prédateur.

C'est joueur, un Marimo. Ça sait attendre son heure. Ça aime bien les types de la Marine, toujours partants pour un petit exercice matinal. Ça aime bien quand les adversaires ricanent, sûrs de leur puissance rendue possible par le nombre.

Aucun doute, Zoro s'amuse. À poil ou presque, au centre d'une marée humaine et armée, avec un tireur d'élite terrorisé qui pleure plus fort que dix gosses réunis, il savoure l'instant.

Le Marimo est joueur, le Marin est discipliné. Il attend l'ordre du chef.

Comme ce cri. Et comme un seul homme, tous les soldats beuglent la même chose. En un instant, la mêlée se ressert, fond sur sa proie. Pendant une seconde, on n'aperçoit plus l'épéiste, englouti par la masse. Juste les uniformes bleus et blancs.

Sanji sourit, il ne s'inquiète pas.

Puis les marins volent dans tous les sens, les sabres cognent et tranchent, la puissance des attaques est telle que la seconde suivante, tout est fini.

Sanji regarde l'épéiste revenir vers lui, la mine des mauvais jours.

« Pff, rien dans le pantalon ces marins!, grogne Zoro. Pas un pour racheter l'autre!

- T'es couvert de sang, note le cuisinier d'un ton proche de l'indifférence.

-Ah? Ouais, c'est pas le mien.

- Et t'es à poil au milieu de la rue. (Moins d'indifférence, plus de colère rentrée, style -j'aime pas trop que mon mec se fasse mater par d'autres- mais ça, impossible de le dire à haute voix, on a sa fierté!)

Zoro remarque la légère tension du cuistot. Mais il est trognon quand il est jaloux!

- Ah ça? Ben j'avais plus de pantalon de rechange, je voulais pas le salir.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule?

- Complètement!

Sanji prend le temps d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

- Par contre, t'aurais pu me dire que tu comptais adopter. Tu crois pas que j'avais mon mot à dire?

- Quoi?

- Ça !, se contente de répondre le dandy en pointant sa tige fumante sur le sniper, toujours accroché.

- Argh! Putain Usopp, dégage! »

Et un coup de plat de lame sur le crâne, un! Après être sorti d'un combat contre la Marine sans une égratignure, c'était balot de se faire assommer par un nakama mais ainsi va la vie des Mugiwaras!

OOooOO

Tous les soldats sont à terre, le problème s'est réglé rapidement, presque proprement. Regroupement général de l'équipage devant l'hôtel pour le débriefing d'après combat.

«Se battre dès le matin, qu'est-ce que ça donne faim!, commence le capitaine, toujours tout sourire.

- Et soif!, renchérit Zoro, toujours à poil et sanguinolent.

- Bon, on va se trouver un resto pas loin pour déjeuner, j'ai pas envie de marcher, ajoute Nami.

- Pas trop pourri quand même, intervient Sanji, garant de la qualité des repas de l'équipage.

- Bon, on va se changer, retour ici dans dix minutes, ordonne la rousse.

- Ok! ».

Débriefing terminé!

Tous ont répondu comme un seul homme. Disciplinés les Mugiwaras. De vrais soldats! Oui, sauf quand il s'agit de faire la course pour regagner les chambres parce que le dernier arrivé sera reconnu enfant illégitime de Crocodile et de Moria.

Le troupeau passe en hurlant dans le hall et le réceptionniste se tient la tête entre les mains au-dessus du bottin, à la recherche d'un psychanalyste.

OOooOO

Petite auberge déclarée passable et vaguement comestible pour un Maître-coq pointilleux. Tous attablés, mangeant, buvant, le coup des pailles… bref, rien d'exceptionnel.

Ah si! Usopp a perdu puisqu'il était encore inanimé devant les marches lorsque les autres sont redescendus.

« C'était quand même bizarre que la Marine se pointe, dit CrocUsoRia (enfant illégitime de…, Crocus pour les intimes). Dis Nami, t'avais pas dit que cette île était sûre?

- Hé bien, c'est ce qu'on m'avait dit. La Marine tolère le commerce avec les pirates, c'est un accord tacite parce que toute l'économie repose là-dessus.

- Alors, la seule explication est qu'on ait été vendus!, intervint Robin.

C'était évident, avec les primes additionnées, ça représentait bien plus que tout ce qu'ils pourraient dépenser ici, même s'ils se lâchaient un peu côté shopping.

- Je parie sur la serveuse de l'autre soir, déclara Zoro, sûr de lui.

- Pourquoi elle? Ç'est ridicule.

Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit ce crétin de cuistot qui la défende…

- Hé ben moi, je prends le pari que c'est cette grue, grinça le sabreur entre ses maxillaires serrés.

- Ah oui? Argumente, parce que là, je vois pas ce qui te fait affirmer qu'une si charmante demoiselle puisse être une balance.

L'épéiste palissait à vue d'œil, colère rentrée, pas loin d'exploser.

- Rien à foutre du pourquoi ou du comment! C'est juste que c'est la seule que j'aimerais dézinguer sans aucun remord.

- Tu la touches, je te tue, menaça Sanji, raide comme la justice.

- T'auras pas le temps parce que je t'aurai buté avant d'aller la découper.

Les deux hommes s'étaient mis debout, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les regards meurtriers.

BAM! BAM! Un coup de pied de la navigatrice dans chaque genou et un monde s'écroule. Enfin, juste deux pirates qui se retrouvent assis par terre en train de geindre. Une rotule déboîtée, ça apaise les envies meurtrières en un clin d'œil.

- Bon, on va pas y passer la journée, reprend Nami comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. On s'occupe de ravitailler le bateau immédiatement et selon les événements, on verra ce qu'on fait après. Franky, Usopp, allez préparer le Sunny, qu'il soit prêt à partir.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, ma jolie, déclare le cyborg.

- Luffy, Chopper, Brook, vous vous occupez de recharger en cola.

- Ok, répondent-ils en cœur.

- Les amoureux, vous vous occupez du ravitaillement pendant que Robin et moi on fait quelques courses.

Zoro se relève d'un bond avant de s'écrouler sur la première chaise venue, les mains autour du genou. Putain que ça fait mal!

- Quoi?! Pas question que je me coltine ce type!, s'insurge le sabreur. Et d'abord, t'as pas à me donner d'ordre, sorcière!

Nami ne bronche même pas et se tourne vers son capitaine.

- Luffy?

Ce dernier a l'esprit vif aujourd'hui (c'est bizarre), il réagit immédiatement. Ou l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Ou alors il a aussi peur que les autres de la jeune femme. Il écoute, semble réfléchir très sérieusement et prend sa décision.

- Faites ce que dit Nami. Ordre du capitaine! »

Zoro roule des yeux, totalement excédé et quitte la taverne sans un mot. Sanji se contente de le suivre du regard.

La journée va être très, très longue.

OOooOO

Zoro suivait Sanji, la tête des trèèèèès mauvais jours, donc pire que ce matin, rien à voir, pire que pire.

L'avantage? la queue devant les stands était beaucoup plus courte quand les autres acheteurs croisaient son regard et voyaient sa main nerveusement crispée sur le manche du wadô.

L'inconvénient? les deux hommes n'arrêtaient pas de s'engueuler et les courses prenaient deux fois plus de temps. Donc, l'un dans l'autre, ça revenait au même.

Ainsi, pour éviter tout débordement et donc une perte de temps plus conséquente, Zoro suivait le cuistot à une dizaine de mètres de distance. Ce dernier lui avait bien fait comprendre les choses.

« T'es trop près, tu envahis mon espace vital! Mais rapproche-toi, bon dieu! Tu vas encore te perdre et je viendrai pas te chercher! »

Donc sur ces belles paroles pleines de courtoisie, le sabreur tentait de ne pas le perdre de vue au milieu d'une foule compacte. Il avait chaud, il avait soif et surtout, il en avait marre, ras le bandana!

Dix minutes que l'autre imbécile hésitait entre deux sortes de carottes. Comment c'était possible, ça? Une carotte, c'est une carotte, point barre! À moins… Zoro rigola tout seul. Ouais, peut-être qu'il en a besoin, il veut s'entraîner… Et l'épéiste passait le temps, à s'imaginer toutes les utilités (perverses) du légume phallique.

Mais sa rêverie fut bientôt interrompue par une brunette qui avait engagé la conversation avec le cuistot et ils avaient l'air de bien se marrer. Et vas-y qu'elle s'accroche à son bras, et l'autre qui la repousse même pas… Le Zoro, il commençait à en avoir sa claque des brunettes en chaleur!

Le cuisinier se penche en avant pour se saisir d'une aubergine lorsqu'il sent une main qui se plaque contre son postérieur, sans fioriture aucune. Car ce n'était pas juste une main aux fesses, en passant, non, mais bien des doigts qui s'accrochaient fermement. Il tourna la tête avec une certaine appréhension vers la jeune femme avec qui il conversait juste avant mais elle ne le regardait pas. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, elle fixait quelque chose derrière lui. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il suivit son regard pour découvrir Tronche de Gazon, tout sourire. Enfin, pas le sourire joyeux, plutôt celui qui dit -vas-y, essaie pour voir, qu'on rigole un peu-. Oui, ce sourire là.

« Oï Marimo, je peux savoir ce qui t'prend?

Le cuistot, il le connaît par cœur ce sourire, même pas peur!

- Je marque mon territoire.

- Tu peux me pisser dessus pendant que tu y es, histoire que je garde ton odeur.

- Ne me donne pas des idées, tu vas le regretter.

Puis il se tourne vers la jeune femme qui n'en revient toujours pas.

- Hé Miss, tu vois ce blondinet? Il est à moi, alors va jouer ailleurs. Et toi Ero-Cook, magne-toi de chopper tes légumes, on va pas y passer le réveillon! »

Et il s'éloigne (après avoir suivi le départ de la greluche et s'être assuré qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, mais ça risquait pas!).

Sur le coup, Sanji ne sait plus trop quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Ah si, les légumes. Pour l'Algue, on verra plus tard.

Mais plus tard, c'est pas longtemps après. Il repère rapidement Zoro, adossé au mur d'une boutique, les bras croisés et l'air taciturne. Putain de vacances!

« Oï Marimo. Ça te dit un sandwich vite fait et boire un coup à une terrasse?

Sanji préfère enterrer la hache de guerre. Et puis il a bien aimé que l'épéiste affirme qu'il était sa propriété (même s'il préférerait qu'on lui arrache les yeux avec une petite cuillère que l'avouer). Souvent il a la désagréable impression que leur relation se borne au sexe, non pas qu'il attende du sabreur une déclaration ou autre mièvrerie mais c'était flatteur que ce dernier soit un peu jaloux, moins indifférent.

Zoro se contente de hausser les épaules.

- Si tu veux.

Ben là, le p'tit Sanji, il en revient pas. Zoro ne bouge pas! En toute autre occasion, il serait déjà la bouteille à la main alors que le cuistot courrait encore à sa poursuite. Mais là, rien, aucune réaction. Inquiétant.

- Hé Zoro, ça va pas?

- Fatigué.

- T'es pas malade, au moins?

Sanji tend la main vers le front du jeune homme mais ce dernier la repousse violemment.

- C'est bon, arrête de jouer les mères-poules!

Il secoue la tête et soupire, lassé de tout ça, lassé de tout.

- Cook, je vais aller faire une sieste sous les arbres là-bas. Donne-moi les sacs et… fais ce que tu as à faire. Je t'attendrai là-bas, je bougerai pas et t'auras pas à me chercher. Je… J'attendrai.

- Comme tu veux. »

Zoro se chargea les bras et partit sans se retourner. Sanji le regardait s'éloigner, ne sachant s'il devait lui demander une explication immédiatement ou remettre à plus tard. Il choisit plus tard.

Putain de vacances!

OOooOO

Sanji fit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, oubliant de mégoter sur la qualité de telle ou telle victuailles, prenant au hasard l'essentiel de ce qui lui manquait sur le Sunny.

« Bordel, cet abruti va réussir à faire baisser la qualité de ma cuisine! Il n'a pas intérêt à se plaindre, il aura qu'à bouffer ce qu'il y a! »

Mais le cuisinier avait beau pester contre l'escrimeur, il se sentait mal. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment de malaise, ces non-dits, il préférait, et de loin, leurs habituelles bagarres. Au moins, ils se foutaient sur la gueule, pas de perdant, pas de vainqueur et la vie reprenait son cours.

Mais là, c'était différent. Pourquoi? Parce que Sanji agissait comme Sanji et que ça blessait Zoro? Pouvait-il changer pour lui? En avait-il seulement envie? Pourquoi s'empêcher de flirter avec une jolie femme sous prétexte que ça ne plaisait pas à Môssieur Roronoa? Pourquoi?

Les courses furent expédiées en deux temps, trois mouvements et il se dirigea vers le bosquet d'arbres.

Zoro dormait, appuyé contre un des troncs, les sacs pêle-mêle derrière lui.

« Bon ben si les œufs ont survécus, ce sera un miracle », pensa le cuisinier.

Ce dernier se posa à côté de son compagnon et s'alluma une cigarette.

« Oï Marimo, je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Pas de réaction, juste un léger frémissement.

- Et comment tu le sais?

Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, juste prononcé les mots d'une voix douce, un peu ensommeillée.

- Depuis le temps que je t'observe dormir…

- Ah, comme ça, tu me mates quand je dors?

Un œil ouvert, il sourit quand il voit le Blondinet rougir.

- Ben vu le peu de temps que tu passes à pioncer à bord, j'ai de la pratique!

- Ben voyons! Te cherche pas d'excuse, cuistot pervers! »

Et il éclata de rire.

Et Sanji sentit fondre son petit cœur comme neige au soleil. Son rire. Son trésor secret.

Et une fille, très jolie, passa tout près d'eux et sourit.

Et Zoro s'arrêta de rire.

Sanji croisa le regard de la jeune femme qui souriait encore plus. Il lui rendit son sourire puis se pencha vers son compagnon et l'embrassa, à pleine bouche, la main contre sa joue.

Et la fille? Tout le monde s'en fout…

OOooOO

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi sous les arbres, à l'ombre. Sanji était parti chercher des sandwichs (la salade n'était pas coupée en fines lamelles et la mayonnaise était un produit industriel mais bon…) et deux bouteilles de rhum (cette fois de bonne qualité, il avait mis le prix) et s'étaient organisés un petit pique-nique, indifférents au reste du monde.

«Dis-moi Blondinet, le plus proche, c'est le bateau ou l'hôtel?

- Ben l'hôtel, je crois.

- Ok, on prends les sacs et on y va.

Sanji sourit, le sabreur se levait déjà.

- C'est une proposition malhonnête?

- Oh oui! »

OOooOO

Et ter répétita (euh, ça se dit? Aucune importance)

Arrivée à l'hôtel, en nage, chargés comme des mulets et essoufflés comme après un semi-marathon, sans eau, dans le désert d'Alabasta.

Zoro lâche les sacs devant la réception et s'écroule sur le comptoir. Pour les œufs, plus aucun espoir de survie.

Le réceptionniste de nuit, qui vient juste de prendre son service, pense qu'il est maudit, peut-être victime de vaudou.

« Bonsoir messieurs. (c'est pas vrai, les revoilà! Le psychopathe et l'hystérique! La rouquine a réglé la note en disant qu'ils partaient ce soir. Merde!)

- Une chambre, arrive à demander Zoro entre deux halètements.

- Au premier? (cette fois, je me laisse pas démonter!)

Zoro contracte sa mâchoire.

- Bien vu.

- Celle avec la porte qui ne ferme plus? (Vas-y, pirate, prends ça dans ta face! Oui, celle que tu as défoncée…)

- Oï, t'as bouffé un clown?

- Euh… (Il a à nouveau ce regard de tueur… J'aime pas ça.)

Sanji se décide à intervenir, jouer aux sabres ici ne lui paraît pas une bonne idée et il a une furieuse envie de Zoro alors bon… Il balance un billet.

- Marimo, ramène tes sacs. On prend la chambre. Pas la peine de clé, il vient de te dire qu'elle ferme pas. »

Zoro figé. Zoro énervé. C'est pas qu'il apprécie des masses que l'autre se foute de sa gueule. Mais bon, le Blondinet… il peut plus attendre!

OOooOO

Arrivée devant la chambre. Facile à reconnaître, le chambranle est tout de guingois, sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil.

Zoro tombe dessus, emporté par l'élan des courses qu'il trimballe. La deuxième charnière n'a pas résisté, deuil national, la porte est à terre.

Sérénade de jurons contre toutes les portes et les sacs du monde entier.

Sanji passe le seuil, se bute et la sérénade reprend, juste quelques jurons qui diffèrent.

Les deux hommes, épuisés, se laissent tomber sur le lit.

Les souffles se calment, les respirations s'apaisent.

Pour Zoro, la patience, c'est pas son fort alors d'une roulade, il est à cheval sur le cuistot.

« Je te préviens, viens pas m'emmerder avec tes histoires de douche. On va faire ça à la barbare.

- Non!

- Allez, joue pas ta mijaurée. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

- Je te remercierai quand tu auras fermé cette putain de porte parce que là, je tiens pas à montrer mon joli p'tit cul à tous les clients de l'hôtel!

Celle-là, Zoro, il l'avait pas vu venir.

Re-sérénade de jurons, beaucoup plus inventive.

Zoro quitte le lit, empoigne cette putain de porte qui a décidé de lui pourrir la vie et, dans un dernier effort, la coince avec la commode (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne).

Il se retourne, sourire carnassier et se prépare à se jeter sur le cuistot.

Toc toc toc.

Soupire. Pas grave, juste ignorer.

TOC TOC TOC TOC (beaucoup plus fort, insistant).

Soupire bis (plus fort, plus insistant), yeux levés vers le ciel en une prière à un dieu auquel il ne croit pas une seconde.

- QUOI?

Un Marimo à bout de nerfs.

- J'ai un message pour vous. (le réceptionniste, de l'autre côté du battant pense toujours qu'il n'est pas assez payé pour ce boulot. Demain, il demande une prime de risques).

- Repasse plus tard.

- C'est urgent. (Une grosse prime, ou au moins un dédommagement pour ses enfants, futurs orphelins.)

- Pff! Lis! Je t'écoute.

- Euh… (je suis mort!)

- LIS, BORDEL!

- Bien, euh, donc je ne fais que lire, ce n'est pas de moi…(faudrait pas qu'ils confondent, non plus.)

- Je vais le buter…

- Donc… _Pour les deux abrutis_…

- C'est bon, ta gueule!

On pousse la commode, on laisse tomber la porte au sol.

Zoro arrache le bout de papier, les mâchoires serrées. S'il ouvre la bouche, il se sent capable de lui sauter à la gorge et lui couper les carotides avec les dents.

Le réceptionniste part en courant. (Démerdez-vous, c'est pas mes oignons.)

Zoro balance le bout de papier à Sanji, et pour la énième fois, porte, commode…

- Alors, ça dit quoi?

- C'est de Nami. Ils préfèrent cacher le bateau au cas où la Marine se pointe à nouveau. On doit les rejoindre demain matin à huit heures de l'autre côté de l'île.

- Et il est quelle heure, là?

- Euh, vingt heures.

- À ton avis, combien de temps pour y être à l'heure?

- Je sais pas, mais vu tout ce qu'on doit trimbaler, je dirais une douzaine d'heures.

- Donc, faut qu'on parte maintenant?

- pas le choix…

- Putain! Faut que je renlève la porte!

- Putain de vacances!

- Ouaip! »

9


	5. 5ème jour

ACCORDS AMIABLES

Cinquième jour

Zoro et Sanji s'étaient rapidement attelés à la tâche de trier les courses et de bourrer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dans leurs sacs à dos respectifs qui contenaient leurs vêtements de rechange.

« Pff, ça va être tout froissé!», pestait Sanji. Zoro, il s'en foutait, tassant le plus de choses qu'il pouvait. Il avait fait l'erreur de mettre au fond les chips mais il était désormais trop tard pour s'en inquiéter…

Le sac qui contenait les œufs fut abandonné sur place, tout ce qu'il contenait était gluant, dégoulinant, dégueulasse. Ah, aussi celui avec les yaourts, même combat.

« Marimo, je mets dans chacun de tes sacs trois bouteilles de rhum. Souviens- toi de ça, la prochaine fois que tu voudras les balancer comme un bourrin.

Zoro aurait pu se vexer mais pas du tout.

- Tu sais Blondinet, t'as une façon de penser vachement vicieuse…

L'obliger à prendre soin de quelque chose dont il n'avait rien à battre en mettant dedans autre chose auquel il tenait presque plus que tout… fallait y penser!

- Je suis pragmatique, répondit le cuisinier en continuant son tri sélectif.

- Pragmatruc, c'est la même chose que vicieuse?

- Non.

-Ah. Reste vicieux, change rien.

- Dès qu'on sera au bateau, je te montrerai la différence, lui répondit Sanji avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Ce sera d'ordre… sexuel?

Sanji soupira, se demandant s'il devait réciter bêtement les deux définitions, en expliquant, en imageant par quelques exemples précis… Nan, valait mieux faire simple et sans prise de tête.

- Oui.

Zoro se leva d'un bond et frappa dans ses mains.

- Bon! On a de la route, faudrait pas qu'on se mette en retard! »

OOooOO

Je vous passe les détails du couple d'enfer (la commode et la porte), tout le monde connaît déjà. Sauf que Zoro s'était coincé les doigts entre cette dernière et le montant et qu'à présent l'hôtel pouvait s'enorgueillir de posséder une chambre avec porte-fenêtre puisque le sabreur l'avait balancée à travers la pièce avec un cri vengeur et encastré le panneau de bois dans les carreaux. Comme je le disais, détails.

Et quatro répétita

20Heure27

Arrivée dans le hall, bondé.

Les deux pirates, chargés comme des mulets, sac à dos et huit sacs pleins à craquer au bout de chaque bras. Énervés, frustrés, fatigués, bref, c'est pas le moment!

Le réceptionniste à son poste, totalement remis et confiant, plein de courage, se sentant protégé par la foule ambiante.

« Vous nous quittez déjà? (Le psychopathe et l'hystérique… Allez, bon vent!)

Le temps se fige.

Sanji ignore superbement la question, Zoro, stoppe au centre de l'assemblée.

Debout, fier et droit, il semble fixer le vide.

Sanji se retourne vers lui. L'œil bleu sur le regard vert, puis sur les sacs, puis sur le regard vert..

Le signal!

Avec lenteur, Zoro se penche et pose ce qui l'encombre avec délicatesse, sans rien heurter ni renverser. Tout un art.

Puis, d'un bond, il se jette à plat ventre sur le comptoir et agrippe la cravate de l'hôtelier qu'il secoue comme un prunier, serrant le nœud de toutes ses forces.

- JE VAIS TE BUTER!

Le visage du type est passé de très blanc au cramoisi en quelques secondes. À présent, il tire sur le bleu et Sanji se décide à intervenir.

- OÏ Marimo. Pragmatique. Vicieux. Bateau. »

Périphrase qui fait mouche puisque Zoro envoie valdinguer l'hôtelier dans le mur derrière lui, reprend ses affaires et suit son compagnon qui s'est déjà remis en route sous les regards des clients qui n'ont pas bougé un cil.

2OHeures29.

OOooOO

Le problème d'une île estivale, c'est qu'il fait chaud, très chaud. Le soleil s'est couché mais la température tarde à redescendre. Il ne fait pas encore noir, les deux pirates suivent une route sans aucun problème pour se repérer. Ils viennent juste de quitter la ville et le reste de l'île semble être un enchaînement de collines, plus ou moins hautes, dans la campagne.

Les mains sont cisaillées par les sacs, impression très désagréable connue de tous, les pieds se butent dans les cailloux qui semblent sortir du sol juste pour les narguer, la sueur coule le long du dos, laissant une impression de chaud et froid horripilante. Et ils progressent sans parler, juste concentrés sur la marche et écœurés du chemin qui reste à parcourir en pleine nuit. Un seul but, arriver à temps afin de pouvoir reprendre la mer avant que la Marine ne rapplique avec des renforts. Ce n'est pas qu'ils en avaient peur mais autant ne pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis (si tant est que ce soit faisable pour cet équipage de fous!).

Une heure passe, puis deux, puis trois.

La chance semble leur sourire pour une fois car la lune, géante, nimbe d'argent tout ce qui les entoure et leur permet d'avancer à un bon rythme. Et puis il fait plus frais, l'air enrichi d'une légère brise apportée par la mer.

« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Les deux pirates ont stoppé net en sursautant. Une silhouette toute encapuchonnée de noir vient de sauter d'un arbre et d'atterrir devant eux en hurlant, tel un démon sorti de l'enfer.

- T'es qui, toi?

Zoro, les démons, il maîtrise alors il lui en faut un peu plus pour le déstabiliser. Le démon supposé a un temps d'arrêt, il s'était attendu à une réaction un peu plus proche de la terreur mais bon…

- Je suis Don Diego De La Valda!, proclame-t-il en pointant deux pistolets .

(NDA. J'aime pas inclure les NDA mais je le fais quand même. Je voulais le petit clin d'œil Zoro-Zorro, alors Don Diego De La Vega s'est imposé, mais si, le cavalier qui surgit lors de la nuit avec son cheval Tornado!) Fin NDA.

Sanji se tourne vers Zoro, regard dans les yeux, vers les sacs, dans les yeux. Le signal, oui encore! Cette fois le cuisinier pose son chargement comme son compagnon, tout en douceur, cherche une cigarette et l'allume, sans avoir l'air d'avoir remarqué que l'homme armé s'était tendu en le voyant chercher dans ses poches.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça nous foute?, demande tranquillement le cuisinier après avoir pris le temps de tirer une longue bouffée.

Pendant un instant, le type ne sait quoi répondre, ahuri face à tant d'audace. Ils n'ont peut-être pas vu ses armes? Il les dresse plus haut devant lui, la lune se reflétant sur le métal froid, pour ne pas que les deux gus manquent ce détail.

- Vous bougez pas! Et vous me donnez bien gentiment tout ce que vous avez. Hé oui messieurs, je suis le célèbre Don Diego De La Valda, voleur et bandit de grands chemins, le plus craint de tout Grand Line!

- Tu serais pas de la famille d'un certain Usopp?, demande Zoro, très intrigué.

- Euh, non, je connais pas.

- Ah? Je croyais. Et t'es recherché?

- Évidemment!

- Et ta prime, elle est de combien?

Le célèbre voleur se rengorge.

- 12 000 berrys! Ça vous la coupe, hein?

Les deux hommes ricanent.

- Carrément!, renchérit Zoro, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le sourire en coin.

Sanji se demande autre chose, toujours… pragmatique.

- Je suppose que vous voulez qu'on vous laisse absolument tout ce qu'on a. Alors comment comptez-vous trimballer tout ça?

Le voleur ricane à son tour, l'air suffisant puis hurle en tournant un peu la tête en arrière.

- TORNADO! VIENS, MON BEAU!

Et un animal s'approche en direction de son maître au petit galop, le museau levé, hautain.

- Merde, c'est quoi ce truc?, demande Zoro, autant pour lui-même que pour les autres. Sanji lui répond de son ton affable, comme toujours, entre le -ah oui, tiens?- et le -rien à secouer-.

- Je dirais que c'est un lama.

- Ah? Il a une drôle de tronche!

- Oui, je trouve aussi. Dîtes-moi, monsieur… Valda, et vous le chargez comment?

L'autre rigole, très fier de sa petite surprise. Il a bien remarqué que les deux gars sont sur le cul, surtout celui aux cheveux verts.

- Facile! Vous voyez cette sorte de selle qu'il a sur le dos, avec quatre crochets? Ben vous allez accrocher vos petits sacs bien gentiment…

- Ok. Zoro, fais comme le monsieur le demande.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le chargement est finalisé. C'est costaud un lama, c'est une bête de somme et qui a l'air de tenir ses engagements puisque ses pattes n'ont pas cédées sous le poids. Faut bien le reconnaître, c'est pratique. Zoro dirait moche mais pratique, Sanji dirait… pragmatique?

Les deux pirates sont l'un à côté de l'autre, l'un bras croisés, l'autre tirant sur sa clope, tenus en joue par le bandit, toujours des détails qui n'ont rien d'exceptionnel en soit.

-Ben voyez mes mignons, c'était pas compliqué.

Zoro se redresse, hypertendu, une veine sur la tempe qui commence à battre furieusement.

- Il a dit mignon?

- Il m'a semblé, je ne suis pas très sûr…, répond le dandy avec son élégance que tout le monde reconnaît.

Et là, pas besoin de signal. Sanji connaît parfaitement Zoro, chacune de ses réactions. Et il aime bien quand ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde, complices, se complétant l'un et l'autre.

Don Diego De La Valda.

Tempe gauche, le plat d'une lame qui s'abat.

Tempe droite, un shoot millimétré.

Il ne tombe ni d'un côté ni de l'autre, les deux chocs sont de puissance égale, dévastatrice. Ce sont ses genoux qui décident de capituler en premier et il s'écroule.

- Tu rajoutes quatre zéros à ta prime pour avoir la mienne, connard, grogne le sabreur. On est des pirates! Mignon… Je t'en foutrais, moi! »

Sur ce, tout le monde se sépare, enfin disons que le bandit est laissé inconscient au milieu du chemin comme une pauvre merde et que les deux pirates reprennent leur route, les affaires sur la bestiole, et qu'ils se sentent tout légers et ragaillardis par cette rencontre. La chance aurait-elle enfin tournée?

OOooOO

Et le périple continua, tant bien que mal. Surtout mal en fait, car un lama, c'est têtu, pour ne pas dire borné. Aussi quand il prenait l'envie à l'animal de casser une petite graine, il s'arrêtait pour brouter sans plus se préoccuper de rien de ce qui l'entourait.

Dans ce cas, qui se répéta des dizaines de fois, il fallait tirer, pousser l'animal avec toutes les injures appropriées et oh combien inefficaces.

Au bout d'un moment, Zoro, n'y tenant plus, se posta devant le lama et le saisit à la gorge.

« Tu vas morfler! Si tu bouge pas ton cul, j'allume un feu et je te cuits à la broche sur un de mes sabres!

- Euh, Zoro, tu devrais reculer …

- Hé Baka-cook, c'est entre lui et moi alors t'en mêle p… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'il se prit en plein visage le plus gros mollard que la terre eut jamais portée! Un truc visqueux, puant, plein d'herbe à moitié digérée.

- AAAHR! LE GROS DEGUEULASSE!, hurla le bretteur tout en crachant (vu qu'il était en train de parler quand…), les jambes et les bras écartés, n'osant même plus bouger de peur que ses mouvements ne fassent dégouliner encore plus ce qui le recouvrait.

Sanji, tétanisé, en restait sans voix. Réagir, oui... Évident qu'il a besoin d'aide le Marimo…

Et il réagit… en éclatant de rire, d'un vrai fou-rire qui lui broyait les côtes, le faisait se plier en deux tellement fort qu'il dut s'appuyer à un arbre pour ne pas se rouler par terre. Hé, question de fierté!

- Et en plus, ça te fait marrer…, grogna le sabreur.

Et le cuisinier repartit de plus belle. Zoro secoua la tête, partagé entre le désir de trancher la gorge du lama ou celle du cuistot. Vaste débat, il préféra éluder.

- Pff, t'es vraiment trop con! Je vais me laver au cours d'eau qu'on vient de passer.

- Ahahah… Ok, vas-y…ahahah!

- Trop con! », ragea une dernière fois le sabreur avant de s'éloigner.

OOooOO

Zoro s'était nettoyé tant bien que mal mais ce truc collait aux vêtements en laissant de grandes traînées visqueuses.

« Bon, je pourrai pas faire mieux » , grinça l'épéiste en regardant le résultat pitoyable de son aventure avec la bestiole cracheuse de morve.

Il se redressa et… hésita. Il venait de quel côté tout à l'heure? Oui, droite. Oui, aucun doute possible, le Cook est juste derrière ces arbres dont je vois l'ombre.

Et Zoro marcha, toujours plus loin, sans jamais apercevoir une tête blonde sous le clair de lune.

OOooOO

Sanji commençait à trouver le temps long.

« Bordel, il a fait sa lessive et il attend qu'elle sèche ou quoi? ».

Mais il avait beau se remplir le cerveau de sarcasmes, il avait peur de deviner ce qui se passait en réalité. Mais non, il n'avait pas pu se perdre, le cours d'eau était là, deux virages en arrière.

Mais deux virages, c'est déjà deux de trop pour un Marimo. Et il faisait nuit. Malgré la lune, la visibilité était loin de suffire pour se repérer dans un endroit inconnu. Et il faisait nuit! Et Zoro était allé au bord d'une rivière. Dont les berges pouvaient être glissantes. Et s'il était tombé à l'eau? S'il s'était noyé?

Sanji n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de façon cohérente. Zoro n'était pas du genre à mourir aussi bêtement, il n'avait pas mangé de fruit du démon, il nageait parfaitement, et l'eau ne devait pas être si froide pour risquer l'hydrocution…

Oui, il savait tout cela. Contre les soldats de la Marine, lorsqu'il s'était fait engloutir par tous ces hommes le sabre à la main, il n'avait pas eu peur. Alors pourquoi maintenant?

Hé bien, à cause d'une dispute. Parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne le chercherait plus. Il l'avait dit, haut et fort, au sabreur. Le cuisinier n'avait qu'une parole, il ne reviendrait pas dessus parce que lui ne l'aurait pas fait. L'honneur…

Cette fois, Zoro allait devoir se débrouiller seul, pour une histoire de fierté dont il ne manquait pas lui-même.

OOooOO

Le soleil était déjà haut et toujours pas de Zoro. Ils avaient manqué l'heure du rendez-vous mais Sanji n'en n'avait cure, l'équipage les attendrait. Parce qu'ils étaient Nakamas. Plus que ça, une famille!

Nakamas. Famille. Les deux mots résonnaient dans son esprit comme une ritournelle dont on ne peut pas se défaire.

« Mais ce que je peux être con! »

Et il se mit à courir en direction opposée au point de rendez-vous afin de chercher Zoro.

La chaleur redevint vite accablante, le cuisinier tournait la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant de vue son compagnon. Inutile de l'appeler, s'il dormait, il n'entendrait pas. Et autant garder du souffle pour courir plus vite, plus loin.

Ses recherches durèrent des heures, si bien qu'il finit par apercevoir au loin les premiers contreforts de la ville qu'ils avaient quitté la veille.

« Bordel, j'ai pas pu le manquer! »

Il n'y avait qu'une route, il était désespérant mais pas au point de quitter la seule voie carrossable! Combien de fois lui avait-il dit, quand tu es perdu, pose-toi et attends qu'on arrive? Des dizaines, des centaines de fois!Mais il lui avait dit une seule fois qu'il ne le chercherait plus. À priori, ça avait suffit.

Puis, au détour d'un virage, il aperçut le sabreur assis, les bras croisés sur les genoux, le front posé dessus. Un grand ouf de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Zoro! »

Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Sanji, inquiet, pressa le pas.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, le sabreur releva enfin la tête et Sanji respira. Puis cessa de respirer car les traits de l'épéiste ne reflétaient rien, que le vide, cette habitude qu'il avait de revêtir sa carapace refaisait surface. Sanji détestait ça, lorsqu'il lui donnait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir l'atteindre. Le cuisinier était juste devant lui et pourtant, c'était comme s'il ne le voyait pas, comme avant, quand ils se contentaient de vivre l'un à côté de l'autre sur le même navire sans pour autant chercher à se connaître.

Le blond s'accroupit devant lui.

« Zoro? Tu vas bien?

Le sabreur sembla sortir de transe et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Oui. Désolé, je me suis… perdu. Encore.

- J'avais remarqué, répondit doucement Sanji en se forçant à sourire.

- Tu m'avais dit… que tu ne me chercherais plus, alors j'ai marché. J'ai vraiment essayé, Sanji, mais je ne t'ai pas retrouvé…

Le cuisinier était ému car il s'excusait vraiment, il pensait tout ce qu'il disait et pour une fois, ne jouait pas au guerrier invincible et intouchable. Il avait l'air si désespéré.

Puis il se rappela ce que le bretteur lui avait confié, comme quoi il n'avait pas réussi à rentrer chez lui quand il avait voulu le faire. Il s'était retrouvé seul au monde tout ça parce qu'il était capable de se perdre dans un couloir qui n'aurait que deux issues.

Seul au monde… Sanji ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que ça pouvait faire. Lui-même n'avait pas eu une enfance toute rose mais avait-il déjà été seul? Vraiment seul? Non. Il avait eu les cuisiniers et même sur ce rocher maudit où il avait cru mourir de faim, Zeff était là. Oh, pas juste à côté de lui en train de lui tenir la main, fallait pas rêver avec ce vieux schnock! Non, mais il savait qu'il était là, à portée de voix. Et le vieux ne l'avait plus lâché jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Luffy et les autres.

Sanji se fustigea mentalement. Oui, Zoro avait des défauts, sa fierté, son arrogance,… Le cuisinier ne se gênait pas pour critiquer sa froideur, cette sorte d'insensibilité. Le dernier mot lui donna envie de vomir. Insensible? C'était plutôt lui qui l'avait été. Il avait écouté les confidences du sabreur ce soir-là mais en fait, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il n'avait pas entendu que sa plus grande peur, -oui, le grand Roronoa Zoro avait peur- était de se retrouver seul, à nouveau.

Sanji posa son front contre celui du bretteur et se mit à caresser ses bras lentement, avec toute la douceur qu'il avait en lui.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, Zoro. Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, j'étais en colère. Je te chercherai toujours où que tu sois, et je te trouverai, où que tu sois.

Sanji bascula en avant, happé par les bras puissants du sabreur qui l'étreignait de toutes ses forces, à la limite de la douleur.

- Promis?, murmura Zoro dans son cou.

- Parole d'honneur. »

Et il entendit rire l'escrimeur, un rire un peu triste mais un rire tout de même. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, sans plus parler, seulement à savourer la présence de l'autre et réparer quelque peu leurs cœurs meurtris.

Zoro desserra un peu son étreinte sans pour autant le lâcher.

- Et la bestiole, elle est où?

- J'en sais rien, je l'ai laissée sur la route.

- Woah! T'as abandonné tes précieuses courses pour moi?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Tu me pervertis!

- J'aime bien l'idée… »

Et, comme d'un commun accord, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et échangèrent un baiser qui scellait tout, tout ce qu'ils avaient en eux. Zoro pouvaient s'abandonner, compter sur une autre personne que lui-même, il le savait, Sanji avait juré sur l'honneur.

Et le maître-coq, qui faisait passer la cuisine avant tout, faisait passer l'épéiste avant sa passion. Pourquoi pas? C'était si délectable de vivre pour quelqu'un qui avait besoin de lui.

.

OOooOO

« Tu vois, c'est ça être pragmatique.

Sanji tenait une carotte devant le museau du lama pour le faire avancer et l'idée était excellente. Ils avaient retrouvé la bête au même endroit qu'ils l'avaient laissé et repris leur chemin.

Zoro ricana.

- Une carotte? Non, je te jure que là, c'est vicieux! Aucun doute! »

**FIN**

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

**Voili, voilou, c'est finitou! **

**J'ai un peu galèré sur ce dernier chapitre, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop... (croise les doigts, la lèvre inférieure qui tremble)**

**Première fic que j'ai adoré écrire, sans aucune prétention littéraire mais juste pour faire passer un bon moment. Et comme il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets, j'ai posté! Ne m'en voulez pas.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont eu la patience de lire jusqu'au bout, merci Dieu (Oda pour les intimes) de m'avoir prêté Zoro et Sanji pour ces quelques lignes.**

**Bizouilles!**


End file.
